Developmental funds are requested to recruit faculty level scientists in areas of strategic need, to support pilot projects that allow Fox Chase Cancer Center scientists to pursue innovative ideas in high priority research areas, and to support technology and methodology development projects related to the Center's discovery mission and strategic objectives. In the past CCSG cycle, 40 investigators were recruited and, with the exclusion of our 17 newest recruits, 19 of 23 (83%) have obtained $15.4 million in peer reviewed funding within 24 months of their appointment Of that amount $5.1 million was garnered by investigators directly leveraging developmental funds. Also, this class competed successfully for a further $1.6 million in competitive foundation support. During the last CCSG cycle, pilot project funds were utilized in the second, fifth and sixth years to support potential high-impact projects, largely from established investigators. The 12 funded projects have already produced two funded grants and seven publications. During the past CCSG cycle, the Center provided start up support for a High Throughput Screening Facility that has become one of the 16 established shared facilities. In the present CCSG application we seek partial support for the 25 new investigators identified as necessary to address the critical mass needs of the Center's five existing programs over the next CCSG cycle. This request represents less than 25% of the average cost of supporting a new investigator. We also seek support for partial funding for four translational pilot projects per year. These CCSG funds will be matched by institutional funds. Finally, we seek partial funding for technology developments and informatics initiatives in support of the Center's Institute for Personalized Medicine. All of these developmental funds are considered vital to achieving the discovery objectives outlined in the Center's Strategic Plan.